narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2
is the sequel to ''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm. It was released for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. Gameplay with the Wind Release: Rasenshuriken as depicted in the game.]] The gameplay retains many of the elements from the previous game. The game features 23 interactive and destructible stages and 42 playable characters, two of which are secret characters. Some characters can also gain new combos and jutsus by activating the Awakening Mode. Lars Alexandersson, a character from Tekken 6 whose third costume was designed by Masashi Kishimoto, is also playable in the game. You now have the ability to play one on one matches in Vs mode without the use of support characters. Support characters make a return. There are 3 types of support characters: attack type, defence type and balance type. There is also a new feature, named "Drive Gauge", in the game. Depending on the Drive Gauge, players will be able to unleash devastating team jutsu with the support characters. When the drive gauge is full, the defensive support character will automatically protect the player. Reverse Chakra Dashing is now included. Ultimate jutsus have been shortened to real time, and button combinations do not make a return, this keeps offline and online gameplay fluid. For some characters, there are two usable jutsus in one match: one basic jutsu and an enhanced version. When using the jutsu for the character, if the attack button is held, the jutsu will be enhanced (Ex. Naruto using Rasengan as his normal jutsu, then turning into Great Ball Rasengan by holding the attack button). Also, health has been reduced, so now there are only two health bars, instead of the three given in the previous game. An exclusive "Shuriken Clash" is available in the "Sasuke vs. Itachi" boss battle. Free roaming also makes a return. The game features a 1:1 recreation of Konohagakure. In addition to the village, players are able to roam outside the village, ranging from forests to deserts, and Amegakure to Sunagakure. Boss battles return, with quick-time events and cutscenes. Boss battles are divided into 2 or more parts, depending on the boss fight. For example, the Naruto vs. Kakashi boss fight (which is held at the Training Field) contains 2 parts: one of them is normal fighting; in the other part, after Sakura smashes her fist into the ground, the scene is changed into a new stage with water and rocks; in this part of the battle, Kakashi attacks with long-range jutsu that the player must avoid. Boss battles include Naruto vs. Kakashi, Gaara vs. Deidara, Sakura vs. Sasori, Four-Tailed Naruto vs. Orochimaru, Naruto vs. Sasuke, Naruto vs. Kakuzu, Sasuke vs. Deidara, Sasuke vs. Itachi, Jiraiya vs. Pain and Sage Mode Naruto vs. Pain. There are also button scenes to be played in these boss fights, and if the player presses (or taps) the button quickly enough, he earns "Stars". If you earn enough stars by the end of the fight, you may see "Secret Factors" which drive away from the main story to show you what a character is thinking or flashbacks to "Part I" of the series. Players can access multiple online features; quick matches, ranked matches, match customization, as well as the availability to host matches. Development Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 was officially announced on December 21, 2009 by Namco Bandai Games at a Jump Festa event. V Jump magazine revealed the game a few days beforehand. As CyberConnect2's first multi-platform project, they worked closely with Microsoft. On July 16, the demo release date was announced in the official website. It was officially released July 29, 2010 on the Japanese PlayStation Network and Xbox Live (The Latter requires a gold membership). The European release date for the demo is August 25 2010. It contains the Naruto vs. Kakashi boss battle. It's North American release date is October 19, and its European release date is October 15. On September, 27th it was announced that Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 is past the development stage and is in publishing as of the finished date. Story The story of Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 begins from the very [[Homecoming|first Naruto: Shippūden episode]] to the end of the Invasion of Pain Arc, a content of 3 years of anime broadcasting. The game features a deep three-part story from the point of view of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Jiraiya. In Free Roam you can go through the Hidden Leaf Village, forests, deserts, and Sunagakure. The game lets you play through the "Rescue Gaara Arc" as Naruto, "The Hunt for Itachi Arc" (as Sasuke Uchiha), and "The Amegakure Infiltration Arc" (as Jiraiya). In addition, there are certain times where you can control others in the overworld, such as Shikamaru and Asuma. The story mode is no longer played by doing missions, but is now an RPG with no connection to unrelated story parts. You'll be able, as always, to play side-story missions, from the easiest to the harder ones. You'll collect cursed dolls, memories, messenger birds, and items (battle items, collection items). You will also, at some points of the story, be accompanied by team-mates and friends. Scroll collection is here to stay; you will collect different types of scrolls: blue, yellow, green, and red scrolls. Each scroll will have to do with the things you did before collecting them. If you had fought a major battle before, and you go to the same spot, you will find Red Scrolls signifying Major Battles or Blue Scrolls which signify an Important Memory. There are also Memory Crystals that you can use in The Hokage's Mansion, to see memories of before the time skip. The missions include Correspondence Events, Friendship Events, Tests, and battles. You'll earn money and items that will be needed to unlock and complete other challenges when you successfully complete the mission. The stores that are spread in the World will have different types of products eg. ninja info cards, figures, music, dioramas, movies, additional ougis, and special items that help you continue the story. You will find missions by talking with people in bars, talking with Tsunade, with your friends and by people in the street. The trophy system is very linked with the storyline and the Free Roam Mode, such as getting a gold result (S-rank) when you win a boss battle, getting a lot of money and collecting special items that are important for missions. Thanks to a new technology developed by Studio Hero outside Japan, the scenery in the Free Roam is the same as the anime, it's basically putting the computerized character in the landscape. It will incorporate all the known Konoha spots such as Yamanaka's Flower Shop, the Hokage Mansion (the room and the rooftop) Ichiraku Ramen Shop and some bars, such as the dumpling bar and some leisure bars. Playable Characters Parenthesis indicate character's multiple Awakening Modes. Playable Stages *Training Field *Hidden Leaf Village (Normal, Destroyed) *Hidden Leaf Ruined Land *Hidden Leaf Forest (Day, Evening) *Forest Of Death *Hidden Sand Gate *Hidden Sand Village *Akatsuki Hideout *5 Seal Barrier Cliff *Forest Of Dead Trees *Forest Of Quiet Movement (Day, Evening, Night) *Hidden Rain Village (Upper, Lower) *The Uchiha Hideout *Site Of Planetary Devastion *Valley of the End *Grassy Waves Prairie *Orochimaru's Hideout(North, East, South and West) *Mount Myōboku Trophies/Achievements Reception The reception of the game has been very positive, praising how it creates the atmosphere of the anime and manga. Gamespot praised the flair of the dramatic the game makes, as well as the voice acting, saying it made up for the shallow combat. It gave the game a 7.0. IGN gave it an 8/10, noting it is 'strikingly beautiful', as well as praising its well fleshed-out adventure mode. IGN broke everything down here: 8.5: Presentation: The main menu is a testament to the entire game’s design: beautiful, creative, and in tune with the Naruto mythos. The universe might not be for everyone, but the game's look is great no matter. 9.0: Graphics: The game’s visuals are awesome, looking more like an interactive cartoon than a videogame. Even Naruto haters have to admit that this game is hotter than their girlfriends. 8.0: Sound: The music is OK, but the English dialogue is almost unbearable. Thankfully you can change it to Japanese in the Options. 8.0: Gameplay: The fighting is deep, the characters are diverse, but the Adventure Mode can be a bit boring in-between fights. 7.5: Lasting Appeal: It’s certainly not going to appeal to everyone, but Naruto fans will love the hell out of this game, and even non-fans can have some fun playing it with their friends. Finally, on Gamerankings, a contemplative of all the reviews Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 has gotten has given it a score of 7.8 out of 10. External Links *Official Webpage Category:Video games